The objective is to evaluate four pain-relieving treatment categories for persistent chronic pain in cancer to yield optimal pain control methods for a patient with minimal drug dosage to allow maximal benefit and optimal psychosocial functioning. Adult cancer patients with persistent chronic pain, even after establishment of a plateau with chemotherapy, will be referred by their physicians to the multi-disciplinary Pain Group for specific evaluation, and management of pain. This will involve physical (medical and/or dental) examination, psychological interview and tests; social interview with patient and family; and laboratory pain-induction methods (i.e., controlled and standardized electrical, thermal, chemical and mechanical stimulation to elicit the pain threshold and tolerance levels). Baseline drug requirements will then be established per patient and maintained throughout the investigation. Then each patient will be assigned randomly to one of four therapeutic categories, namely 1) baseline plus analgesic drugs; 2) baseline plus transcutaneous electrical nerve stimulation; 3) baseline plus acupuncture; and 4) baseline plus psychotherapy for 2-4 weeks and then cross-over to another modality. Preliminary work indicated combination of two modalities to be more effective than single therapy. Patient will be offered treatments most beneficial to him. Paid, adult healthy volunteers will be given above laboratory pain-induction methods and treatment modalities in a complete cross-over balanced but randomized design to evaluate efficacy of each therapy on experimental pain. Our previous work demonstrated that our standardized pain tests can discriminate analgesic therapeutic modalities significantly from placebo, but only single modalities were used. This project proposes to study the effects of combined modalities on experimental pain. Ultimately, these studies should yield more information on behavioral mechanisms of analgesic treatment modalities.